


採花賊

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: 「我們這樣真的好嗎？」「我不要妳為我好，我只想要妳愛我」
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	採花賊

整夜沒闔眼的小康側躺著在她老舊的單人床上，呆望著窗外那雨勢過份激動的清晨。雨季來臨的時候，她總是睡得很少。雖然白天工作有空檔的時間可以讓她補眠，但幾日積累下來的勞動加上夜晚的睡眠不足，讓她一直感到疲憊不堪、精神不濟。

整夜的雨都沒有停，還愈發強勢。小康前天看了天氣預報說這幾日是雨勢最猛烈的時候，她想著果然沒錯，傾盆的大雨還夾帶閃電而來。窗外轟隆作響的聲音讓她無法入眠，但那並非她未睡下的原因。這樣的夜晚，她的房門會在落雷造訪後沒多久就被打開。不是她製造的聲響會跟著雷聲一起鑽進她的耳裡，漸漸地佔據。小康再也聽不清雷聲或是雨聲。她的注意力只落在那時而破碎、時而黏膩的絮語。那絮語會踏在雷聲的腳步上，而在破曉前離開。輕巧、不留痕跡。不久留的雷聲、不見光的心事。小康的世界只剩一場雨。被雨勢掩蓋的心思總是潮濕，小康不晾乾它，總在濕漉漉的時候就將它細心摺疊，收進她心裡的最底層，並用她的身份覆蓋其上。小康花了好一些時間收拾好自己的心情後，她轉起腦袋一一逐列安排今日的工作事項。今天是老師傅來拜訪的日子，她得好好扮演她的角色才行。她順好順序後支起疲累又痠痛的身軀，拍拍自己的臉頰，強打起精神，下樓準備。

小康站在爐子前燒著水，等水燒開還要一陣子，她閉起眼聽著外面的雨聲，將她的心思遁入雨中。

「瑟琪。」

半夢半醒的小康在吵雜的雨聲裡捕捉到一聲輕喚。是只來自夜晚伴著雨聲嬈癢著她的絮語，可卻在此時偷襲了她。小康驚恐地睜開眼睛，轉動因驚嚇而僵直的上半身回頭去看。

是裴老師。

小康往旁悄悄地挪了半步，和老師拉開了一點距離。她的名字只在特定情況、特定時間才會被叫喚。小康不自覺地吞了一口沫。眼前那人身著她在夜晚還沒看清就被急於褪下的寬鬆睡衣、頂著還未梳開有些凌亂的頭髮、佈著血絲的睡眼，朦朧了此刻，模糊了界線。

「早餐好了嗎？」老師充滿磁性的聲線總能吸引小康靠近，半抬在空中想要觸碰的手，急轉倉徨地指向桌上的餐點。

「差⋯差不多了，老師你⋯你先去洗漱，洗漱出來就⋯⋯就可以開動了。」

裴老師看著結結巴巴地回覆、閃躲著她眼神的小康後不想多說什麼，只是點點頭，揉著還酸澀的眼睛，邊走向浴室。但在進浴室前想到今日老師傅會來探訪，想要叮囑幾句便停下腳步回頭，卻對上唇瓣微開、渴望著她那濕漉漉的眼神；不該屬於現時此刻的眼神；那個只在特定情況、特定時間才會被如此注視著的眼神。裴老師皺起眉頭、帶著警告意味提點著：

「不要再走神了，小康。」

「知⋯知道了，老師。」小康聽清了。老師在最後兩個字加重了語氣。才回神驚覺她犯錯了，她越來越來無法把控從她眼底氾濫出來的心思。她縮著肩膀低下頭道歉。她不知道老師有沒有聽到，稍微帶有力道的關門聲重疊了她卑微、懦弱的聲音。小康看向窗外的雨，她想，雨勢有多浩大，她的喜歡就有多熱烈。可是氾濫會成災。她在心裡告誡自己做為小康的時間，不能讓康瑟琪出來搗亂。

從浴室洗漱出來的裴老師，隨意札了個丸子頭，走向餐桌，掃了一眼站在桌邊等待她吃飯的小康。她裝著若無其事的樣子徑直坐下、先行開動。平時她會和小康在用餐時討論工作事項、或是八卦著鄰居們。但現在誰也都沒開口。她還不想跟小康說話。她仍介意那個眼神、也介意自己的失誤。她雖然比小康晚起，但也睡得不多，昨夜雷雨交加的聲響，演奏了場交響樂，歡騰萬千也鼓譟著她肆意放縱她的夜間活動。小康在樓下忙活的聲音吵醒一向淺眠的她。裴老師支起過份活動後的身子起身，隻手扶著牆一步步緩緩下樓。腦袋還昏暈著，恍恍惚惚地一看到熟悉的身影，等不及大腦運作，身體就自覺反應地靠了過去，下意識就喊出那人的名字。直到那驚慌的眼神投射過來才警覺到自己破了自己設下的戒。她現在要是“小康”的“裴老師”才對，而不是“裴柱現”。雖然內心同那人一樣慌張，但自己表情控制還算得心應手。在場面變得更混亂之前，問了答案顯而易見的問題。不過接下來對上的眼神游走在失控的邊緣，而這次裴老師理智佔得先機，趕在墜落之前，把那個只能在夜晚現身的靈魂封印回去。但那只能在夜晚現身的靈魂卻因爲她身上同樣來自夜晚的印記而蠢蠢欲動、坐立不安著。

小康服侍老師坐定後，就瞥見老師後頸那塊緋紅隱隱約約地從衣領探出。她覺得該說，但又說不出口。人與人之間就是如此，有些話說出口，關係就會跟著變質，如同那聲不合時宜的叫喚。小康就這樣失語著走到老師對面的位置坐下，而她的心思也隨著那塊緋紅失足至慾望的深處。跌進一處蟻窩，數以萬計的螻蟻爬滿身，好似要將她埋沒。全身上下都在燥熱著、騷動著。深處黏稠的漿體開始滾燙起來。連帶夜晚的記憶一同加熱回溫。煙霧氤氳，讓畫面扭曲不成形。只得見身影晃蕩詭譎、交纏不清、最後合而唯一。

小康不再只是小康了。

小康不知道緋紅的不止老師身上那塊印記，還有她的耳廓，她也不知道當她埋頭進食的時候，她的一舉一動都被老師盡收眼底。她更加不會知道她們此刻想著竟是同一件事情。

＊

「小現，好久不見了。」

「啊呀、瑟琪都長那麼大了，幾歲了？」

「26了。」

老師傅來了，掛著和煦的笑容，有如太陽一般。無差別地溫暖著他眼下的人。被老師傅拍過的肩膀還暖和著。小康作勢揉著緊繃的肩膀，卻是想把不屬於她的溫度給抹掉。她其實不太喜歡與他人肢體接觸。除非是她認可的人；除非是⋯，小康趕緊搖頭把不該在此刻出現的思緒甩開。

此時裴柱現已經帶著老師傅一一介紹架上的陶藝品，老師傅聽得仔細，時不時點著頭讚許。小康和老師拉開一段距離，靜靜地聽著他們說話、靜靜地將眼神游移在那人身上。

最後老師傅注意到角落堆放著一袋袋的麻布袋，裡頭裝滿著碎裂的陶塊、缺角的陶器，指著便問是怎麼一回事。裴柱現走過去，彎著身子邊翻拿邊解釋道：「這是小康近年來做失敗還沒整理的⋯」正想挑一個尚為完好的給老師傅評鑑評鑑。卻讓背後的目光先鑑別到後頸那塊不自然的紅暈。

「這裡怎麼紅紅的，給什麼咬了嗎？」老師傅突如其來的觸碰，讓裴柱現如觸電般彈起，一瞬想到可能是昨晚不留心而落下的，便抬手去遮擋。眼神裝作不經意地飛快掃視過去追究肇事者。

「啊，沒事⋯可⋯可能是塵蟎吧。」

可這一切都被老師傅一一看在眼裡品味。這不自然的紅暈、不自然的反應，似乎有什麼不對勁的跟著一起暴露出來了。老師傅將視線移轉至一直默不吭聲、面色僵凝的小康身上。

「沒有把供妳吃住的師傅給照料好，不太應該呀。」

「我不是故意的⋯啊！我的意思是我下次多注意！痾⋯⋯不是！是我⋯⋯我會拿去洗乾淨的！」

對上老師傅質疑的視線，直覺犯了錯的小康想好好解釋，但話一說出口便都走味了。小康慌亂地擺擺手，一連換了幾個說法，卻更顯得有些什麼了。她只想趕緊把那私密的情事給埋進地下，但胡亂趕忙的掩埋，只消有心人輕輕撥弄便又出土。

「沒關係，人難免有失誤的時候，改正過來就好。」老師傅笑了，笑著朝小康逼近，仍掛著和煦的笑容，有如太陽一般。可那目光盯著她漸漸毒辣了起來，聽來像是安慰的暖意卻一字一句燒燙了她的肌膚，將她的防備都熔毀，而縮在內心陰鬱又潮濕的角落的康瑟琪就這樣曝了光。

「人呢，做好自己的本分就好，不要多想。」

一直以來小康都不喜歡晴空萬里的日子，因為什麼都會在陽光的照射下而無所遁形。無法逃、也逃不了。就如此刻。淪為魚肉的小康，皮開肉綻。不見光的心事就這樣被刀俎強行剖開曝曬至烈陽下。她的水分、她的血液、她的意識，快速流失在這緩慢的酷曬之下。而那銳利的眼光只是在一旁候著，一聲叫喊便引來更多禿鷹盤旋其上。

老師傅喊了聲，差了外面等候的徒兒，把一袋袋的麻布袋給搬走。

「老師傅，這我們處理就好——」

那一袋袋都是裴柱現手把手地教她的過往。那些顫抖著、親密的、隱忍的回憶，全一起被揉進陶土裡，那在夜裡摸黑遊走、探索慾望的雙手，則在白日藉由欲念重塑，經過酷熱的考驗，最後緊緊相合、堅實成陶器，盛載著她難以言說的愛戀與寄望。日又日、年復年。即使殘缺不全、即使無法登堂，她都不願捨棄。小康邁開腳步想伸手阻止。卻被老師傅一把攔下。

「我那正好缺人手，妳過來幫幫我。」

小康不可置信地搖著頭，瞪大雙眼，已經沒有氣力可以反駁。自從被老師傅放逐到炙熱的沙漠裡，因缺水而口乾舌燥地再也發不出任何聲音。即使眼前的老師幻化為海市蜃樓，也仍是她的所望。小康朝那望去，希望那裏有她期盼的綠洲。

裴柱現沒有想到一連串的失誤導致事態發展成難以挽救的地步。她只能無助地站在原地噤了聲，眼睜睜地看著老師傅一步步把康瑟琪給逼了出來後，將之降伏。直到那人傷痕累累的目光追至她的眼下，她才找回心神。

**那孩子在求救、她在呼喊我。那孩子，需要我。而我也——不行！你不能把她送來、又把她帶走。** 裴柱現邁開步伐拉開了他們，身子橫阻在他們之間。小康便藉此躲在她身後，手指緊捏著前人的袖口。像是怕走失般地向她倚靠，只要躲在能聞到那人身上混著柔軟劑香氣的距離裡，小康便能感到安心、總能感到她是被眷顧著。

「師傅，小康跟了我很久，她——」

「就是因為跟了妳很久，也差不多可以到外面的世界看看了。小現。對妳、對她，都好。妳知道我在說什麼。妳都知道的，不是嗎？」

老師傅不再多說些什麼，拋下一句：「我還會再來的。」便走了。一袋袋的過往都隨著老師傅一同消失在外頭的大雨裡。只剩下小康還留在裴柱現的身後。

而現在自己到底是誰？能是誰？小康？還是康瑟琪？小康在做為小康的時候，仍想和康瑟琪一樣，貪婪地想搜刮眼前人所有一切、侵佔著她任何時刻。但她害怕一旦越了線，她也失去待在裴柱現身邊的資格。她害怕當初接納她的嘴，同樣也能說出拒絕她的話。於是小康漸漸學習忍耐。雖然忍耐很痛苦，可是只要忍耐、只要等待。時候到了，她必然就可以宣泄出來。她的快樂總是緊接著痛苦而來。不要緊的，因為痛苦，她的快樂才有意義。她在白日有多隱忍、她在夜晚就多張狂，竭盡全力地索討回來。如此惡性循環著，直到今日。此時此刻明說、暗示都無所謂了。是小康還是康瑟琪再也沒有差別了。是裴老師或是裴柱現她都想佔有。她們從不談論她們之間、那些夜晚。不定義、不說破。飲鴆止渴的人，就這樣彎彎繞繞、迂迂迴迴地宿醉到現在。當初的僥倖，都成了今日的罰惩。她們心裡都清楚得很，都在騙自己。

小康歪著頭想去看裴柱現的表情。而裴柱現在察覺視線後，別過頭不想對上。小康不死心地手指追上她的，勾住、緊扣。小康發現手並沒有被那人甩開，於是更大膽地伸手把前人緊緊抓到自己懷裡。

她們心裡也都清楚得很，誰都不想鬆手。

「柱現⋯⋯柱現⋯⋯柱現⋯⋯」

被擁抱牽制的裴柱現躲得了目光卻逃不掉擁抱。後頭那人嚐到一點甜頭就不安份地用鼻子蹭了蹭她的後頸想要擄獲更多。一吸一吻的炙熱吐息沿著脖頸下探。黏膩難耐的輕喚不願再與她拉開任何距離，小康的嘴唇就這樣貼著裴柱現的肌膚讓悶燒的迷戀好似烽火台一路點燃，朝向裴柱現的內心發出信號。即使今天不見人的心事被狼狽地攤開。裴柱現內心其實是有些欣喜的。那人不是做為康瑟琪而是小康的時候，也是想要她的。那她是不是可以有所期待了？可是起先抵達在她們之間的不是愛，而是慾望、是需求。那隨之而來的佔有，那會是愛嗎？還是只是更加無止盡的深淵？

「想要妳⋯⋯」

虛如請求的要求吐息在裴柱現的耳邊染紅了她的耳廓。小康輕輕的咬著，然後舔拭，再咬住、再舔拭，不厭其煩。像一隻求關注的大貓，撒嬌又調皮。只為尋得關愛。

「瑟琪⋯⋯」裴柱現抬手把那隻從下擺探進在她腹部游移的手給捉住。試著喚回已被慾望蒙心的小康。但小康已經醉了，她的心神被牽縈在那香氣之中。裴柱現沾染上慾望的呼喚，沒能止住顫抖，讓小康更加癡迷。扣著裴柱現的那隻手連同她的，將懷裡的人緊緊束縛著，好似要將裴柱現鑲進自己的身體。

「痛⋯⋯」裴柱現內心在拉扯著，小康總能輕而易舉地捉住她的軟肋，淪陷只是遲早的事。可是然後呢？她們這樣還能多久？還能擁有多少個明天？小康的弱點是她，她的弱點是小康，她們彼此都知道，師傅也知道。只要師傅想，他可以成就小康，也能讓裴柱現再也見不到小康。太了解一個人就是這樣。交付出心裡最軟弱的一塊後，愛妳的時候會避開、會呵護；要妳痛苦的時候，也能精準無誤的讓人痛不欲生。只要她一句話，她們便可以不再面對難纏的問題，平淡安然的度過，只是沒有彼此。可裴柱現從沒有想過沒有小康的生活，也從來沒有準備好。她不敢再想、也不敢再要得更多。她第一次在康瑟琪懷裡掙扎、第一次推開康瑟琪，落下一句：「讓我靜一靜」斬斷萌芽的慾念，留下失魂落魄的軀殼癡望著她離去。

＊

太久了。她們在一起生活太久了。久到一切都理所當然了起來。怎麼開始已然難以追溯，若要結束也非能說斷就斷。是習慣更是癮頭。我該如何戒斷妳？康瑟琪想。

遇見裴柱現後，她心裡的雨便開始下就再也沒停過。

15歲的康瑟琪被老師傅帶到他得意門生的工作室，讓她來這裡打工，賺取生活費。康瑟琪聽著已過世的爸爸的友人對著眼前陌生的女人，講述她不願再想起帶走她雙親的那場事故，還有接下來寄宿輾轉在親戚家不堪的生活。越聽康瑟琪頭垂著越低，她不想被可憐，可是只有讓人可憐，她才能活下去。滿腹的委屈與不甘無處宣洩，最後化作眼淚，落在地面。康瑟琪不知道他們什麼時候停止了交談。待她意識到的時候抬起頭，她的目光就這樣跌進女人的親和裡，她的脆弱被女人捧在手心呵護。在女人眼裡看不見她最討厭的憐憫，她讀不出女人的情緒，康瑟琪就這樣看著她，突兀地想起上學途中必經過的畫廊，她總會在外頭佇足個幾分鐘探看裡頭的畫，無法移開視線。就像她現在這樣注視著女人的臉。她看不懂那些畫，可是女人和那些畫都一樣美，都一樣吸引著她。

15歲的康瑟琪知道了有種美叫做裴柱現。

說是打工，但女人從沒讓她幹活，每天康瑟琪下課一來，女人就只讓她好好學習，還投餵她晚餐。但每天回家前她都能從女人那拿到隔一天的生活費，後來康瑟琪說「我什麼都沒做還蹭飯，不能拿，讓我做點事吧。」女人把小孩推還給她的生活費再度塞回小孩的手中，並說：「我要妳做的事就是好好當一個學生」

15歲的康瑟琪也知道了有種溫柔叫做裴柱現。

有一天，女人忍不住開口問了：「康瑟琪妳在學校是不是沒有好好吃飯，為什麼瘦了？」她被女人緊咬著的視線再也瞞不住，只好拿出一張皺皺的宣傳單。她說：「在學校參加了舞蹈社，校慶晚會就快到了，到時候會上台表演，把錢省下來拿去繳了社費還有治裝費，所以隨便吃了⋯⋯」她只見女人眉頭越皺越深，怕挨罵就越說越小聲。康瑟琪以為女人會生氣，但女人聽完僅輕點了頭並沒有多說什麼。只是那天之後，生活費增加了。女人也開始夾菜到她的碗裡，即使她的碗是滿的。校慶晚會那天她向女人“請假”，她在舞台上做ending 望著底下無數觀眾的時候，卻看見熟悉的身影在台下一同鼓掌。康瑟琪的心劇烈地跳動著，這時候的她分不清是因為剛跳完高強度舞蹈的關係，還是因為看見女人而激動興奮的緣故。

16歲的康瑟琪知道了有種關心叫做裴柱現。

康瑟琪滿臉通紅地背對著女人，雙手抱胸。她裸著身子，讓女人溫熱的手抹著冰涼的藥在她身上推揉。每一次觸碰都讓康瑟琪縮了一下身子，如觸電一般。可是電流彷彿存在於女人的指腹，女人行經的地方都劃過一道閃電。女人沒有開口質問她佈滿身上的瘀青、紅腫從何而來。可是康瑟琪還是知道女人生氣著。當女人看見被雨打溼而身上濕黏的制服隱約透出少女的身體時，就皺緊眉頭，粗暴地掀起她的制服審視。女人仍是不語，趕著她去洗澡。洗完才換上女人的衣服沒多久就被女人要求脫下。女人沒說出口的怒氣，全轉到手中加重的力道裡，她沒能忍住疼痛，悶哼了一聲。「痛嗎？」女人問。康瑟琪點點頭，嗯了一聲。「為什麼不說？」女人再問。康瑟琪垂著頭，悶悶地答著：「說了也沒用。」寄宿在親戚家的康瑟琪，沒有地位、沒有商量的餘地。被當成出氣包，也不能喊痛，只會讓大人下手得更重。可是當康瑟琪看見女人後，那些疼痛便會被她拋諸腦後。女人替她抹藥時，她心中浮出異樣的心情。彷彿是因為要讓女人上藥才挨打的，她甚至可以為了這個而去挨更多的踢打。康瑟琪覺得自己的想法真是荒謬。可是當她這樣想時，她再也不覺得挨打是件天崩地裂的壞事。當女人把衣服遞給她的時候，康瑟琪小心翼翼地問出口了：「之後⋯⋯還會幫我擦藥嗎？」女人揉著康瑟琪的頭沒有回答，只是囑咐著她趕緊穿上，不要著涼了。從那之後女人放她回家前除了檢查她的作業，也會掀開她的衣服檢查她的傷勢。康瑟琪所挨著一拳一腳都換得女人細心地輕揉撫慰。她從來沒有期望誰可以拯救她脫離困境，她也不願向誰說出，因為只會換來同情的眼神和憐憫的安慰。可是女人不一樣，女人只做她能做到的事，不多說無用的話。多虧女人，康瑟琪的名次漸漸靠前、身上的瘀青也漸漸消淡。

17歲的康瑟琪知道了有一種期望叫做裴柱現。

康瑟琪坐如針氈著，就算不抬頭還是能感受得到從教室裡四面八方投射過來的視線，也能聽到壓低聲量談論正坐在她身邊女人的絕世容貌。直到康瑟琪再也受不了充滿玩味與打量的視線，上半身向女人傾了過去低聲問道：「妳怎麼來了？」正翻閱著大學簡介的女人沒有移開視線：「妳叔叔阿姨會來嗎？」康瑟琪低聲地說不會。她想女人可能在她書包裡看見那張被她擰爛了的大學志願三方面談的通知單。雖然女人的到來讓她驚喜萬分，但看著同班同學還有隨行家長們一直打量著女人，她心裡很不是滋味。可是女人卻聞風不動地坐在她身邊。康瑟琪又將身子傾過去，吃味地咬牙開口：「妳先回去吧，這裡⋯大家都在看妳⋯」女人終於抬起頭轉向康瑟琪，距離突然拉近得過於親暱，康瑟琪都能聞到女人身上那淡淡的香氣。康瑟琪看見女人盯著她，便馬上移開視線。便聽見女人說：「是嗎？妳就沒有在看我」康瑟琪逞強地望過去，仍不敢在女人的眼裡久留，就又害羞地飄走。

「如果妳想我走，我便走就是了」女人說完作勢拿起包要走。只不過康瑟琪的身體比起大腦更誠實直接，她迅速地抬手緊捏著女人的衣袖，輕輕拉扯地示意她坐下。康瑟琪的鼻腔再度充盈著女人的香氣，比起剛剛，這次女人靠得更近了，耳語著：「想要我陪妳嗎，嗯？」嘆進耳裡的鼻息與絮語讓她耳朵發癢、酥軟。更吹進她的內心騷動著，好似有一百萬隻蝴蝶在她胸腔飛舞著，堵著讓她發不出聲音，只能點點頭。康瑟琪明明沒有喝過酒，可她覺得自己好像醉了，醉心於女人身上那淡淡的香氣，還有充滿磁性的嗓音。不願她走，但又不想要女人被那些揣測、覬覦的眼神給騷擾。他們是煩人的蒼蠅，揮也揮不走、趕也趕不走。康瑟琪想把女人給藏起來，藏進口袋裏。可以的話，最好藏進她的心裡，這樣只會有她自己知道女人的好。

18歲的康瑟琪知道了有一種佔有叫做裴柱現。

康瑟琪一畢業也成年了，她的叔叔阿姨就把康瑟琪這包袱給丟掉，不願再支付學費、也不願再收留她。

沒有地方去的康瑟琪，還沒有細想出路，恍惚之間已經提著大包小包的來到女人的工作室。女人見著後似乎明白了什麼，便把一串鑰匙交付到康瑟琪的手裡並說：「樓上還有一間空房，自己整理」康瑟琪不想再成為別人的負累，更何況是女人的。她緊握手裡的鑰匙，宣示她的決心：「我會趕快找到租屋、還有打工。不會給妳添太多麻煩的！」投向女人那信誓旦旦的眼神卻讓女人疑惑了：「妳還想去哪裡？這幾年讓妳暫緩打工還支付生活費給妳。不還，還準備跑路嗎？」

心裡頭不敢多想的奢望，原來早就握在她的手裡。嶄新、而充滿實感。康瑟琪才發現，那不是她之前用的備用鑰匙。是女人特地去打一副，而且還早就准備好的！康瑟琪甩落身上的包袱，向女人跑去，張開雙手把女人擁入懷，興奮地抱著女人還扭呀扭：「不去！哪裡都不去了！」女人一手回抱了她，一手撫著她的頭。

18歲的康瑟琪還知道了有一種歸屬叫做裴柱現。

康瑟琪很久沒哭了。跟女人在一起生活，雖然沒少被女人使喚，可是也沒少被女人疼愛。她是女人虔誠的信徒，她一直相信著女人會這樣一直陪在她身邊，從來沒有質疑過。直到當她看見女人換上平肩禮服和畫上了比平時更濃更精緻的妝容去赴約時，她覺得自己真的是太天真了。她忘了自己長大了，而女人早已是可以婚嫁的年紀。康瑟琪哭得彷彿已經失去了女人那樣傷絕。蜷縮地坐在女人房門前，肩膀因為抽噎而抖動著。女人不在的房子變得好大好大，大到康瑟琪好怕她小到女人回來後不會注意到她。康瑟琪待在原地，哪裡都不去。當初答應女人的話，適用於任何情況。康瑟琪沒有聽女人的話，她沒有好好吃飯；沒有聽女人的話，還是等門了。她想要第一時間看到女人、想要跟女人說好想她。可是當女人回來蹲在她面前了，她卻是生氣的；氣女人什麼都沒有說就留下她，氣女人好晚回來，讓她等好久。

「不是說別等我嗎？」女人邊說邊擦掉康瑟琪臉上的淚漬。身上慣有的香氣還混著一絲酒氣。還喝酒了？！康瑟琪更加氣憤了。她想讓女人知道她生氣了，但什麼詞彙都無法確切地表達她此刻的情緒。憤怒阻斷了她的思考、她的判斷。最後讓憤怒凌駕於她之上，她要讓女人感同身受。便雙手擒住女人的雙手，歪著頭啃咬上女人脖頸的肌膚。女人身子顫了一下，卻沒有躲、沒有推開。

「生氣了？」康瑟琪不想回答女人的問題，仍執意在女人身上留下可視化的憤怒。「要怎樣瑟琪才會消氣？」女人眼裡有她看不透的濃霧朝她漫延過來，女人的低啞嗓音向她勾手。康瑟琪想一探究竟。她想要知道，在濃霧的背後是否有她自己。於是她剝開層層阻礙，走進那片充滿水氣的濃霧，伸手探索。

怒氣若能可視化，那麼慾望也能擁有型體。

20歲的康瑟琪知道了有一種慾望叫做裴柱現。

康瑟琪走進那片濃霧後，就再也沒有走出來。自此之後，小康成為一個代稱、一張標籤、一種規避。她的本名是禁忌的咒語，只得女人施展。女人會領著她，而她會跟著女人。飄然欲仙地遁入迷幻的境地。

15歲、16歲⋯直到現在，每一個年歲的康瑟琪都在告訴26歲的康瑟琪。有一種戒不掉的癮叫做裴柱現。

康瑟琪哪裡都不去。裴柱現在的地方才是她該去的地方。

當她打開裴柱現的房門，她就知道裴柱現的選擇了。

**我們並非別無選擇，只是誰都無法放棄愛。**

康瑟琪轉身，走向自己的房間。

＊

康瑟琪爬上她老舊的單人床，這張床總是承載兩人份的心思。直到把裴柱現摟在懷裡，康瑟琪徘徊滯空的心才得以降落。她收緊雙臂。不能再像剛才一樣，又讓裴柱現溜走。裴柱現轉過身，額頭抵在康瑟琪的肩上。總是在康瑟琪身上感受到洶湧的浪潮，每每都要將她淹沒般才罷休。此刻沒有動靜也能被捧著，盡情徜徉卻平靜。在她身下那片死海，只因她而波瀾。

「我們這樣真的好嗎？」

「我不要妳為我好，我只想要妳愛我。」

「可妳不能再被我困住了。」

「妳從來沒有把我困住，從來沒有。」

康瑟琪翻身而起，跨坐在裴柱現的腰間，往下解開一顆顆的鈕扣。脫下襯衫、褪下內裏，隨手就往地上扔。將自己毫無遮攔、毫無保留地展示在裴柱現的面前。

裴柱現的眼前開展了座盛開的花園，綻放著紅紫相襯的花卉，這是她親自栽種的秘密花園。裡頭一條條紅色小徑都是裴柱現攀登頂峰的足跡；是通往樂園的途徑。裴柱現別過頭，她不敢直視她的慾望、她的渴求有多麼迫切、多麽貪婪。

「很醜陋嗎？」

裴柱現沒有回答，她不願對上那雙潮濕清澄的雙眼，不願看見倒映在那雙瞳孔裡那醜陋、卑劣的身影。 **是我、我才是醜陋的那一個。**

康瑟琪傾下身，一手支著，一手扣住裴柱現的下巴強迫她轉向對上自己的目光。

「早在我還不懂性的時候，就已經迷上妳了。他什麼都不知道，我可是被神眷顧的孩子。」康瑟琪俯下身，虔誠又敬畏地一口、一口地親吻。將她的榮耀歸給神、將她一切都奉獻給神。

裴柱現起身轉而將她的信徒壓在身下，她想她並不是神。只是女巫，貪婪的女巫、嗜奪人心的女巫；此刻信徒炙熱的心臟已在她手中跳動著，貪婪的女巫不會就此罷手。她還要那人一併把肉身獻上。於是她開口召喚禁忌而強力的咒語。

被女人喚醒的那一百萬隻蝴蝶漫天飛舞了起來，圍繞在她們之間，目眩神迷地已來到通往迷幻境地的入口。女人的容顏、女人的香氣盡是誘惑。總是引誘著康瑟琪前來覓食，汲取她身上的蜜汁。康瑟琪伸手，那飽滿可口的蜜汁就滿溢出來，流淌在她的手指間。

名為裴柱現的花，就在康瑟琪的手裡綻放。


End file.
